The present disclosure relates to an exhaust structure for a multi-cylinder engine.
An exhaust structure for a multi-cylinder engine, including four branched exhaust pipes, two intermediate collecting pipes, a last collecting pipe, and an exhaust gas purifier, has been known in the art (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-116203). In this exhaust structure, the four branched exhaust pipes respectively communicate with four cylinders of a multi-cylinder engine. Those four cylinders are classified into two groups of cylinders, each comprised of two cylinders with mutually discontinuous exhaust strokes. Each of the two intermediate collecting pipes combines together two branched exhaust pipes respectively communicating with the two cylinders in an associated one of the two groups. The last collecting pipe collects together those two intermediate collecting pipes. The exhaust gas purifier is connected to an exhaust gas downstream end of the last collecting pipe.